


I just need a friend

by Piggyschuyler



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, BOTH, College AU, Gen, Pierre just got out of rehab!!, Rehabilitation, andrey his his boyfriend, pierre is autistic, sort of, whoops meant bestfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:25:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piggyschuyler/pseuds/Piggyschuyler
Summary: Pierre has been in rehab for 31 days, and finally made it back to campus. He expects to come home to his empty room, probably filled with some disgusting smell and a giant mess that he has to clean up, but instead he finds his friends waiting for him.





	I just need a friend

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song Rehab by some band with zebra in the name. I have an 100 percent awful memory. I've never been to rehab, so... I've been in a behavior health ward, so I figure they aren't too different? Let me know if there's anything you would like fixed. No beta because no one likes me enough to beta?? Idk this isn't the best thing I've written but its not the worst?? Rip its also v short

Pierre Bezukhov had been in rehab for one full month now. 31 days. 31 days since he passed out after vomiting all over his boyfriend and they decided he needed help, 31 days of disgustingly nice nurses, 31 days out of class. Finally, he was done. He lucked out in finding a shorter course, or whatever you wanted to call it. Most of them lasted 70 days or longer.

After his health statistics were checked one last time and his belongings were returned ( along with the folder of 'self help' worksheets hed been filling out since he arrived), Pierre was free to go. He was happy to go back to class and back to his friends... but he'd miss the peacefulness it offered. He had little responsibilities in the center. He never had to talk to people, except his doctors and if his friends wanted to come they could only stay for an hour once a week, so Pierre never had to worry about getting a meltdown in front of them, or at least not as much. He didn't have to cook...It was nice.

But he could handle being independent. He'd done an okay job at it before he developed an addiction, so he'd just go back to his dorm and do that again.

Back to his dorm... God, his dorm was probably disgusting right now. He and Andrey had made the decision together to get him help after he'd blown chunks on his floor. The before mentioned throw up had never been cleaned up, since Pierre wasn't there to clean it. He was pretty sure he had a box of chinese food on his desk, too, which had probably been rotting for the past two months.

Great. Just great. Pierre had decided against calling his friends to pick him up, and had instead ordered an uber. He made sure he had everything he had when he checked in, then got in the back of the SUV that was there for him.

“So...Rehab, huh?” The driver tried to start conversation.

“Yeah. I wouldn’t like to talk about it- could you turn the radio on?” She gave him a nod and turned up the radio, playing some song Pierre didn’t know.

 

When he finally arrived at campus, Pierre couldn’t stop thinking about how awful it would be. Awful to have to clean up all that mess, awful to be alone. Maybe he could call Andrey... Andrey had probably given up on him, though. Why would he stay friends with Pierre? He had to baby him all the time, who wanted to stay friends with someone after they had to help admit that person to a facility for their addiction? No one. So calling Andrey was a no.

He opened his door slowly, sticking his nose in and sniffing. No awful smell. That wasn’t right. Pierre opened it all the way, still cautious.

“Welcome home!” Natasha squeaked, running from her hiding place ( she wasn’t hiding very well, she was crouched next to his desk) to give him a hug. “We missed you! We cleaned up, and Marya made some food, well she bought digiorno and put in the oven but that counts plus you like digiorno, right? Everyone came to say hello.”

She ushered Pierre in and closed the door behind him. Marya, Mary, Sonya, Andrey and Helene were all sitting next to each other on the floor, fidgeting with his TV remote. “We’re trying to put on a movie, what’s your netflix password?”

“Bezukhov212, it’s my password for everything? How have you not figured that out yet?”

“I told you guys it had his name in it!” Anatole snapped. He was across Pierre’s bed, with something underneath him. When he noticed Pierre looking, he moved to explain. “... I may have skimmed the invite Natasha sent out, and brought some champagne.”

“What kind of asshole brings champagne to a party for someone who literally just got home from rehab?” Andrey seemed more upset than necessary, “Everyone told you like, two months ago where he was going. The gift of alcohol after that makes no sense.”

“Hey! I forget things! I am a human being!”

“Stop arguing! Please?” Pierre held his hands out so they would just /stop yelling/. “You’re going to give me a headache. It’s fine, I’m not going to drink it. Anatole, next time consider what the invitation is for? Okay? Keep the champagne, just don’t drink it in front of me. Please.”

“He’s an idiot.” Andrey grumbled, wandering over to the snack table for a slice of pizza.

“We love him in spite of it.” Dolokhov agreed, glaring at Anatole when he started to protest.

“Thanks for being here, regardless?” He sounded unsure, “I was kind of...Uh, dreading being alone. And cleaning.”

“No problem.” Natasha had her head in Helene’s lap and was speaking through a piece of pizza, but it was touching none the less.

Pierre joined Andrey on his bean bag chair, and took the slice of pizza his boyfriend offered him. Were they still boyfriends? Andrey kissed him when he visited. But they hadn’t been talking to each other very much over the month he’d been away- what if Andrey didn’t even /like/ him anymore. What if he was just at this party-thing out of pity? What if he’d never liked him at all and anything they’d ever done ever was out of pity?

“I love you. Stop staring at the pizza and watch the movie, its good. This drag queen made it- it’s supposed to be really funny.” Andrey nestled his head in the crook of Pierre’s neck, “I’m glad your home.“

Well. That answered his questions. All of his worries fell away when Andrey said things like that, “I love you too. I’m glad I’m home too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos help me make cool friends like the ones pierre has in this fic. 
> 
> Take your meds if you need them, drink some water too? Thanks for reading yall :D


End file.
